homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112915-Missing You
01:24:16 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:24 -- 01:24:37 GG: Just. To. Check.... This. Is. My. Libby. Correct.... You. Both. Are. Not. Using. The. Same. Handle. Right? 01:24:58 SO: T.T . o O ( We are, but I am your Libby. ) 01:25:29 GG: Thank. Goodness. My. Love.... I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Have. Not. Been. Able. To. Stay. Asleep. On. This. Side.... 01:26:28 GG: Have. You. Recovered. Well? 01:26:31 SO: T.T . o O ( It is getting rather lonely. ) 01:26:52 SO: T.T . o O ( As well as can be expected. I miss you terribly, and I'm afraid my irritability is affecting my judgement. ) 01:27:58 GG: I. Am. Sorry.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Had. Misjudged. The. Withdrawal. Symptoms. Or. Not. But. It. Has. Been. Difficult. Falling. Asleep.... I. Had. Thought. It. Was. All. Just. Stress. But.... 01:29:08 GG: In. Any. Case. There. Was. Quite. A. Bit. To. Deal. With. On. This. Side.... 01:29:38 SO: T.T . o O ( I see. ) 01:30:51 GG: Jack. Came. Again. For. One. Thing.... 01:31:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Ugh. Why? ) 01:32:50 GG: He. Is.... Determined. To. Win. Madame. Cenero'S. Primer.... I. Certainly. Do. Not. See. It. Happening. Anytime. Soon. Though.... He. Is. Disgustingly. Ego. Centric.... 01:34:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Like Nyarla? ) 01:36:26 GG: No. Not. Like. Mr. Aesona.... Mr. Aesona'S. Ego. At. Least. Is. Reasonable. To. His. Horns. At. Its. Worse.... I. Do. Not. Feel. The. Same. Scale. Fits. With. Jack. 01:39:18 GG: As. Is. It. Stands. Though. He. Is. At. Least. Gone. For. Another. Period. Of. Time.... Though. I. Do. Not. Konw. How. Long. That. Will. Be.... 01:41:34 GG: Speaking. Of. Mr. Aesona.... I. Would. Like. To. Know. More. About. Why. You. Were. Working. To. Seal. Away. His. Power. 01:41:38 SO: T.T . o O ( However long he can keep himself amused elsewhere. ) 01:41:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Because he has proven himself irresponsible. ) 01:42:01 SO: T.T . o O ( I will reinstate his powers once he can comport himself with something resembling maturity. ) 01:42:13 SO: T.T . o O ( And I am not interested in being harangued on the matter any longer. ) 01:42:49 GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Lecturing.... I. Just. Wished. To. Know.... 01:43:51 SO: T.T . o O ( He repeatedly refuses to make decisions, and then acts as if it's some NOBLE CHOICE on his part to avoid it. ) 01:43:59 SO: T.T . o O ( He is going to get himself killed. ) 01:44:31 GG: In. His. Heart. He. Knows. He. Has. Trouble. With. Making. Hard. Decisions.... 01:45:09 GG: And. I. Admit. When. He. Told. Him. Initially. Of. His. Decision. To. Put. Off. Making. A. Decision.... I. Felt. It. Was. Irresponsible. As. Well.... 01:45:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Lovely. Once he's learned his lesson he can have his powers back. ) 01:45:36 SO: T.T . o O ( And I do not appreciate both you and Mr. Aesona ganging up on me at the same time. ) 01:45:53 SO: T.T . o O ( It seems my handmaidens didn't make it clear enough how badly that agitates me. ) 01:45:59 GG: Wait. What? 01:46:11 GG: He. Is. Contacting. You. Right. Now? 01:46:38 SO: T.T . o O ( He was ) 01:46:44 SO: T.T . o O ( I repeatedly dismissed him and he kept hassling me. ) 01:46:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I have informed him if he pesters me again I will take punitive action. ) 01:47:43 GG: I. Assure. You. That. I. Did. Not. Know..... I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Get. In. Contact. With. You. But. There. Were. A. Lack. Of. Responses. At. The. Times. I. Had. Tried.... 01:47:59 SO: T.T . o O ( I am often busy cleaning up his messes. ) 01:49:51 GG: Well. I. Am. Hoping. He. Will. Not. Make. More. Right. Now.... And. I. Am. Concerned. About. What. Will. Happen. If. Jack. Returns. And. Sees. "His. Apprentice." Without. Power.... But. That. Is. Indeed. What. You. Do. Not. Wish. To. Hear. Right. Now.... I. Will. Hold. My. Tongue. On. This.... 01:50:44 SO: T.T . o O ( If Jack sees he is powerless, he will either restore Nyarla's power, or make Nyarla do some bullshit quest before he restores his power. ) 01:51:00 SO: T.T . o O ( He may laugh about how much Nyarla must have angered me, to elicit such a reaction. ) 01:51:08 SO: T.T . o O ( He infuriates me, Serios. ) 01:51:21 SO: T.T . o O ( All I can think about is beating his stupid face in. ) 01:51:52 GG: I.... See.... 01:52:13 GG: But. Not. In. The. Fashion. You. Have. Done. So. Before? 01:52:42 SO: T.T . o O ( No. The worst part of all this is he could be so extremely competent, if he could pull his head out of his colon. ) 01:53:09 GG: Hmmm.... 01:53:28 SO: T.T . o O ( And every other method I have tried to teach him has failed. ) 01:53:39 SO: T.T . o O ( So I will take away his powers and we will see how he does then. ) 01:53:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Let him learn a little fucking humility ) 01:55:11 GG: It. Sounds. Like. You. Have. Quite. The. Hatred. Of. Him..... 01:56:00 SO: T.T . o O ( It doesn't have to be that way, but he insists on being terrible at literally everything, except his own smug sense of superiority. ) 01:58:05 GG: Perhaps. We. Should. Change. The. Subject. A. Bit.... 01:58:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) 01:58:23 SO: T.T . o O ( What would you like to discuss? ) 01:59:29 GG: Just. That.... I. Am. Feeling. A. Bit. More. Confident. About. The. Idea. Of. Taking. Up. The. Role. Of. Leadership.... I. Was. Still. Not. Fully. Certain. If. I. Could. Be. A. Capable. Leader.... 02:00:20 GG: But. Through. A. Few. Discussions. I. Believe. I. Have. Found. At. Least. Part. Of. What. It. Was. That. I. Lacked. Before.... 02:00:25 SO: T.T . o O ( You definitely can, and will be. I have every faith in you, my love. And you know I will be at your side to provide any assistance necessary. ) 02:00:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? What do you see that as being? ) 02:02:00 GG: The. Ability. To. Present. The. Goal. To. Others.... It. Is. Easy. For. Me. To. See. That. A. Goal. Exists. But. A. Leader. Needs. To. Be. Able. To. Show. His. Followers. The. Proof. Of. It. Existing.... 02:02:27 SO: T.T . o O ( And what ideas do you have to cirumvent that? ) 02:04:15 GG: I. Am. Still. Uncertain. Precisely.... It. Is. One. Thing. To. Know. The. Issue.... And. Another. To. Fix. It.... But. I. Will. Be. Working. On. Doing. What. I. Can. To. Understand. The. Goals.... 02:05:45 GG: Though. You. Said. She. Should. Not. Be. The. Leader. I. Have. Taken. To. Having. Miss. Fenrix. Act. In. An. Advisor. Position. To. Me.... 02:07:12 GG: Of. Course. I. Will. Also. Heed. Any. Advice. You. Can. Give. Me. On. The. Matter. My. Love.... 02:07:54 SO: T.T . o O ( I know you will. And Lorrea's a good choice. She tries. ) 02:08:48 GG: Yes. I. Do. See. That. She. Does.... 02:09:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Hopefully you'll be able to sleep soon? I miss you fiercely. ) 02:11:02 GG: I. Hope. So. As. Well.... I. Miss. You. Too. My. Love.... I. Would. Never. Want. To. Be. Seperated. From. You. If. I. Can. Help. It.... 02:13:05 GG: Ah. There. Is. One. More. Thing. Before. I. Head. Off.... A. Favor. For. Mr. Moirai.... 02:13:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? ) 02:14:58 GG: Apparently. His. Own. Journals. Had. Been. Destroyed. In. A. Fire. But. He. Had. A. Copy. Of. The. Journals. Sent. To. Miss. Atheni'S. Library.... Is. It. Possible. To. Send. Him. A. Copy. Of. The. Copy? 02:15:34 GG: I. Would. Understand. If. That. Can. Not. Be. Done. At. This. Time..... 02:16:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I will look into it. It shouldn't take much work other than locating them. My Trollian is a bit sloppy, though. ) 02:18:21 GG: If. I. Can. Get. To. Sleep. I. Will. Help. You.... He. Is. Not. Going. To. Have. An. Easy. Task. Ahead. Dealing. With. Miss. Lorcan. And. Helping. Miss. Aaisha.... It. Will. Certainly. Help. To. Keep. His. Spirits. High.... 02:20:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe we can find a few other books to lift his spirits as well. ) 02:20:24 SO: T.T . o O ( And deal with our own frustrations ;) ) 02:20:44 GG: Perhaps. So.... ;) 02:22:00 GG: With. Any. Luck. Sleep. Will. Find. Me. Swiftly. Again. 02:22:22 SO: T.T . o O ( If not, you can ask Milo if he has any cough medicine in his cabinets. Human cough medicines induce sleep. ) 02:23:34 GG: I. Will. Consider. It.... I. Was. Already. Considering. Pain. Killers. For. The. Headache.... Though. There. Was. A. Concern. Of. Using. Such. With. Frog. Physiology. 02:24:01 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, your physiology hasn't really changed ) 02:24:08 SO: T.T . o O ( It's just a surface illusion ) 02:24:38 GG: Ah. I. See.... That. Is. Indeed. Good. To. Know.... 02:26:21 GG: I. Will. Then. Be. Certain. To. Ask. Mr. Milo. About. The. Cough. Medicine.... 02:26:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Good. I miss you. ) 02:27:42 GG: And. I. You.... I. Will. Hopefully. See. You. Soon. Again. Within. The. Archives.... 02:28:14 SO: T.T . o O ( I will wait eagerly beside you for you to wake up here. ) 02:29:16 GG: Until. Then. My. Love.... Please. Remain. Safe.... 02:30:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:30 -- Category:Serios Category:Libby